story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Birthday
Birthday is a special event exclusive to Story of World game adaptions. As the name suggests, this event celebrates the day of someone's birth, and a big party is held to celebrate. When a determined birthday is reached, the citizens gather to celebrate. 'The Player's Birthday' Upon waking up in the morning on the player's birthday, the headmaster will call him/her on Player's Cell Phone. The cut-scene that follows will begin, where either the player or a random citizen will be holding a cake with nine other citizens (doesn't matter who; anyone will show up). All citizens will be happy, and the instrumental version of "Happy Birthday song" is being played. After the song, the citizen who is holding a cake says "Happy birthday, player! Here's a present from all of us!", and the player is given a birthday cake. Then, the player fires a popper, says a greeting, then claps happily. As the player centers on each of the other citizens, they will also fire a popper, say a greeting and clap. Once all the citizens have said their greetings, the event will finally end on 20:00, where the player be able to hopefully catch up on a gameplay that he/she missed during the day. 'Spouse Birthdays' After the player is married, he/she can celebrate his/her spouse' birthday. Rather than being limited to only giving the person gifts like before marriage. If the player's spouse has a family, he/she will greet one upon waking up in the morning and celebrate it in his/her home soil. The guests that show up are the person's family. The player's child will show up too (if they have one). If the player's spouse has no family, the two of them will go to the gym room inside school, with 10 (ten) random citizens being present at the anniversary. 'Child Birthdays' Remember your child's birthday, because we will be expected to celebrate it! On the day that your child's birthday falls on the calendar, walking into house after 18:00 will trigger the birthday event. This event happens with both children (number of children depends in which game). The player's spouse will be waiting with their child. They both press the player with the importance of this day, and ask what day it is. Players will be given a variety of options, so be sure to answer correctly! Knowing the days of your child(ren)'s birthdays is important, because this event can be confusing with other important events such as spouse' birthday and wedding anniversary. Answering incorrectly will make your relationship with both child(ren) and spouse decrease. After answering correctly, your spouse and child will both become surprised that you remembered! You're now prompted to give your child a gift. If there is no gift inside your backpack, the player will lose relationship with both spouse and child. The event finishes with a birthday dinner, then afterwards, the player will automatically prompted to go to bed. 'Trivia' *Characters that attend your birthday party are the ones who has 50,000 XP (5 Friendship Status) with the player. So even if your sweetheart/spouse at that friendship calls you, (s)he might be at the party but not standing behind the cake on the table, or not be present at the party at all. *The townspeople sing the Birthday song in Japanese version with lyric. In Western version it is instrumental, probably due to the song being copyrighted around the time most Story of World games were released. Category:Game Guide Category:Events